


Wedding

by Pearlofnight



Series: Lucis Caelum Argentum Family (KH + FFXV Crossover) [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Crossover, Family Fluff, M/M, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, alternative ending when noctis is still alive, because he's come back to life, every deserve happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: After defeating Ardyn and bringing light back to the world of Eos, Prompto and Noctis can finally celebrate their wedding. And after the wedding, Noctis will finally be able to meet Riku's best friend.





	Wedding

Noctis looked at himself, nervously moving his hands trying to make a decent tie.

  
After another failed attempt, he let go of his tie and threw a snort full of impatience and anxiety.

  
The King of Lucis heard the door knock and said, "Come on!"

  
Ignis entered the room and approached Noctis with a stern tone: "You still have not fixed that tie." With quick movements he tied the tie and set it up properly.

  
Noctis murmured as he controlled himself in the mirror: "I'm too nervous, even to make a simple knot."

  
Ignis looked carefully at his friend and said, "Now, you're finally ready." He patted Noctis's shoulder lightly to calm him.

  
Noctis kept his gaze on the mirror and tried to relax with deep breaths.

  
Once again someone knocked on the door and Ignis said: - You can come in! -.

  
Riku entered the room and asked, "Dad, are you all right?" Ignis came up to look at him from head to toe.

  
Noctis replied: - All right. He smiled at his son and continued: "I'm just nervous." He approached his son to hold him in a big hug.

  
Riku replaced the hug and exclaimed: "I can not wait to introduce you to Sora."

  
Noctis murmured: "I too can not wait to meet him and see the Destiny Island." They had made the decision to spend only three days in that world because the priority remained the reconstruction of Insomnia.

  
Noctis loosened his embrace and said in a finally calm tone: - Now, go to Papa Prompto! He needs you too! -.

  
Riku exclaimed: - I'll go, now! -. He turned his gaze to Ignis and said, "Hello, Uncle! See you later at the ceremony.-.

 

Prompto was agitated and tortured his hands while he waited, that the ceremony finally began.

  
He heard the door knock and said in a trembling voice: "You can come in!" I try to get better on the chair and show myself calm.

  
Riku entered the small white room and asked, "Are you alright, Dad?" He approached him to hug him.

  
Prompto answered as he took the camera to take a picture of his son: - I'm agitated and I'm about to burst into tears. He took the photo and put the camera on the white table and continued: - It seems to me all a beautiful dream and I'm afraid to wake up.-.

  
Riku hugged his father and whispered happily: "It's not a dream, Daddy! We're really in Insomnia and finally you and dad Noctis get married. " A happy smile appeared on the face and added: "And we can try to make that promise true once Insomnia is completely rebuilt."

  
Prompto replied, hugging his son in a strong hug that helped him to calm down: - I believe that already part of that promise has already come true, Riku.-. For the reconstruction of Insomnia and the preparations for the wedding attended by people not only coming from the kingdom of Lucis, but also citizens from the deceased empire of Niflheim and citizens of Accordo.

  
With the return of light on Eos, the walls had begun to crumble and now it was their turn to build a united world without wars.

  
The door opened and Cor Leonis came in and said in a serious tone: "I'm sorry to interrupt this moment, but the ceremony is about to begin, and I have a duty to accompany the future husband to the altar." He looked at Riku and said in a tone of command: "Prince Riku, I order you to immediately reach your seat or risk losing the beginning of the ceremony."

  
Riku immediately broke away from his father and exclaimed: - Yes, sir! I'll go right away! -. He left the room to go and sit in his place.

  
Prompto gave a laugh as he saw that scene and Cor Leonis said, "Now we can go." Prompto nodded his head and went out with Cor Leonis.

 

The structure built in a few days with wood and glass, had been decorated with a simple white carpet and many flowers from all over Eos. There were even the favorite flowers of Luna that with their blue color stood out on all the others.

  
Riku was in the front row with Ignis and Gladio, while Cor Leonis escorted Prompto to the altar where Noctis was waiting for him.

  
A light symphony of strings and the words of the celebrant gave the beginning of the ceremony.

  
Noctis put the ring on Prompto's finger and said aloud the marriage formula:

 

_Iucundum, mea vita, mihi proponis amorem_

_hunc nostrum inter nos perpetuumque fore._

_di magni, facite ut vere promittere possit,_

_atque id sincere dicat et ex animo,_

_ut liceat nobis tota perducere vita_

_aeternum hoc sanctae foedus amicitiae._

  
_Promise me, my life, that this our love_  
_he will be eternal and happy. O great gods,_  
_let it be true what it promises_  
_and tell it from the bottom of my heart;_  
_so we can keep it for life_  
_this sacred oath of love without end._

 

Prompto repeated the words and put the ring on his companion's finger and the celebrant said solemnly as he tied both hands of the couple with a red ribbon: - I tie this link with this red ribbon for eternity.-. He put his hands on the shoulders of the couple and murmured: "Now that you have united your lives forever, you can kiss."

  
Noctis and Prompto exchanged a sweet kiss as everyone exploded in a long and loud applause.

  
When Prompto broke away from Noctis'lips he whispered in a soft voice: - Ever at your side.-. Noctis smiled at those words and kissed him once more on his lips, provoking another thunderous embrace from the guests.

  
As soon as the kiss ended, Riku embraced both of his parents while petals were sent to the novice as a wish.

Noctis and Prompto had renounced both the wedding gifts and the banquet that Ignis wanted to organize for them and they had left immediately for the world of Destiny Island where they would spend their short honeymoon.

  
Noctis and Prompto walked hugging along the beach at sunset with Riku walking in front of them, at a safe distance.

  
Noctis commented observing the sea: - You have chosen a perfect place to raise our son.-.

  
Prompto kissed his spouse on the cheek and said, "We can use the house I bought as a place for short holidays."

  
Noctis said as he breathed deeply into the cool evening air: - it's a great idea! Maybe next time we also take Ignis and Gladio.-.

  
Riku stopped, hearing a familiar voice screaming: - Riku, you're finally back! -. He could not answer that he was stuck by one of Sora's suffocating embraces.

  
Noctis observed the scene and commented with a smile: - I bet he is Sora.-. Prompto burst out laughing as he confirmed his spouse's remark.

  
Riku exclaimed: - Yes, I'm back! -. he paused for a moment and then said seriously: "I have to introduce you to someone special."

  
Sora untied the embrace and Riku stood up and approached Noctis and said: - Sora, I'll introduce you my second dad, Noctis! -.

  
Sora looked at Noctis for a few seconds and then commented cheerfully: "So you're Riku's second dad! He talked a lot about you! -. He put both hands behind his head and a big smile appeared on his face.

  
Noctis exclaimed: "Riku has told me a lot about you too! It's a real pleasure to know my son's best friend-. He held out a hand to Sora.

  
Sora took it with both hands and exclaimed: "I'm happy to be her friend." Another big smile appeared on his face.

  
Riku looked at the whole scene with a big smile on his face and his heart began to ask forcefully to have that power to finally protect all that he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> The marriage formula I used is actually a poem by the Latin poet Gaius Valerius Catullus, which I think is a perfect promise for a wedding.  
> Sora in the universe that follows the canonical finale of ffxv has never known Noctis and knew only after several days that the second father of Riku was dead.


End file.
